My Little Sister
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: "You're my littler sister. I don't want to see you get hurt." Being protective is never really a bad thing.


AN: Written for the "Friendship/family one hour challenge," on HPFC.

I only had an hour to write a 1,000 word story, so I apologize if there's some spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll go back through later and fix them if there are any.

Word count: 1,038

* * *

My Little Sister

It was a late Friday afternoon. The sun was slowly starting to set, and the common room was beginning to thin out as its occupants started up to their Dormitories. There were only three other people besides a red-headed fifteen year old staring at her older brother.

The two stood face to face in the Gryffindor Common Room. The former was annoyed with her brother and the later was concerned and maybe a bit mad. He had just learned the most interesting news and didn't like the fact that it wasn't from her.

"Why do you have to be a busybody?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms at her older brother. "My business isn't any of your business."

"You're my little sister," Ron stated, "so it kind of is."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "The way you're acting is completely insane. I don't ask you about your relationships so why do you have to ask about mine?"

"I don't like, nor do I trust him," Ron told her.

Ginny continued to stare at her brother. She couldn't believe how he was acting at the moment. Why did it matter so much to him whom she dated or hung out with?

"Well, that's your problem," Ginny replied, "and you're going to have to find some way to deal with it. I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you have a problem with it."

"He's too old for you," Ron said, as if that was a strong enough argument.

"Ronald, he's _your_ age," Ginny stated, adding emphasis to the word, "that's only _one_ year older than me. That is _nowhere_ near too old. Plus, I thought Dean was one of your friends?"

Ron stood there for a moment, staring at her. Ginny could tell that he was trying to come up with another excuse, pathetic or not.

"I'm just trying to help you," Ron finally said, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Ginny's facial expression changed from that of anger and annoyance to that of concern. She raised an eyebrow, "what makes you think I'm going to get hurt?"

"Whether it's an accident or not," Ron said, "someone always gets hurt…Look at you and Michael."

Ginny stopped herself from laughing at the statement, "Are you forgetting something?"

Ron stared at him, confused for a quick moment, "I…don't…think…so."

"_I'm_ the one who broke things off with Michael last year," Ginny stated, "not the other way 'round…have you forgotten that?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, and Ginny saw the tips of his ears going red. Again, she had to stop herself from laughing at his embarrassment.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

Ginny let out a small laugh before she smiled at him, "It is nice though….that you're so protective over me. Even though, I don't need it."

"I'm your brother, it's what I'm here for," Ron replied, "and everyone needs just a little protection."

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes, "I think I can handle guys pretty well on my own, thanks…Besides, all I have to do is threaten them with a Bat-Boogey Hex; that'll sure straighten them out."

"It's a good thing you know that hex, then, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded as she turned her attention over to the window and walked over to it. She could hear footsteps and knew that Ron had followed her.

There had been something on her mind for the past few minutes that she just didn't quite understand. Why was Ron so concern that she was going out with Dean? Weren't they friends or something? Ginny turned to look up at him.

"Why does it bother you so much that I happen to date Dean?" Ginny asked. "Isn't he your friend?"

Ron stared at her, "he's one of my dorm mates; but yeah."

"It's technically the same thing," Ginny replied, "but, you didn't answer my other question yet. Why does it bother you? You have known him since you were eleven, right?"

"It doesn't really matter who is it that you're dating," Ron stated, "I'm not going to trust them whether I've known them a while or not."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "So you'll trust your 'friends' unless they're dating me?" she was a bit confused about his last statement, "you know what? Never mind, just forget it."

"Yeah, I've known him and he's technically a friend," Ron told her, "but I'm a guy. I know how we think and I know what goes through our heads half the time, or all the time, depending on the person."

Ginny's eyes widened as she finally understood what he was getting, "Oh, godric. I swear to you, if he even as much as subtly mentions _that_, I'll hex him into next year…No way is that going to happen. God."

"Good," Ron replied, with his signature goofy grin.

Ginny playfully slipped his arm, "get that grin off your face."

"Why?"

"It's kind of creepy what you could me thinking with that face, after this little conversation between us," Ginny admitted.

"Oh, come on," Ron said, "why would I be thinking about that while I'm talking to you."

"You're the one who technically brought it up," Ginny told him, "or have you forgotten that?" They stood there in silence for a while when Ron didn't answer her, "You know what, I'd rather have not had this conversation."

"Don't forget, you're the one who asked why I didn't trust him, even if he was my friend," Ron replied, "so, technically, it's your own fault…If you hadn't have asked, I wouldn't have told you, and you wouldn't be regretting asking it."

Ginny nodded, "Please, remind me never to ask you things like that again….I just can't believe you actually think that would happen."

"He's a guy, Gin," Ron told her, "and guys do think about that…it's a fact of nature."

Ginny plugged her ears with her two index fingers, "Just please, drop the subject and forget I even mentioned it…I don't think I'm ever going to get to sleep tonight, thank you ever so much."

Ron grinned, "As long as you remember that you asked...and because you're my family, I'm going to answer you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

"Because family is everything," Ron replied.

* * *

AN: So, tell me how well I did in the short amount of time that I had in a review, maybe?


End file.
